1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for load sharing in computer networks, and more exactly, an arrangement for distribution of traffic, for instance via Internet, from clients to the service suppliers who provide services from a multiple of servers. The invention makes possible distribution to a number of replicated servers. Suitable server is selected, for instance, on basis or available resources at the server's interface or on less delay in the connection. The invention results in better performance and reduced traffic by distribution of the traffic geographically and from a resource point of view.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many internationally big companies provide a multiple of copies of their information servers, in some cases also abroad, with the aim to increase accessability and performance for the Internet user. One problem is that some servers always are more loaded than others, especially because audio- and video file transmissions in real time are becoming more and more popular. This results in congestions in the networks.
A conventional way of solving this problem is to replace an existing server by another which has higher process capacity and storage capacity. In most cases, however, the problem is not lack of capacity but lack of load sharing, i.e. the solution often is to utilize the existing network resources better.
In some cases the information is copied or replicated in a multiple of servers which are distributed geographically in different places in order to improve response times. Traditionally, the traffic is distributed on the different servers by using a sequential (round robin) or random technology. In this sequential technology the servers are selected sequentially in turn, whereas random technology selects servers in just any order. In none of these technologies information about the load on the servers, or of the localization of the servers in the network, is utilized.
The present invention solves the above mentioned problems by utilizing information about the load and the network topology of the servers, together with a technology to to address suitable servers, namely the anycast-technology (anycast routing and anycast addressing). By that, the invention can distribute traffic to geographically distributed servers so that the traffic is distributed to for instance less loaded server.